nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Entity
The Entity is an ancient demonic being in Wes Craven's New Nightmare film and novelization that took on the form of the darkest creation of humanity's imagination of the era that it was conceived and in whatever story it was locked in. The Film In the late twentieth century, the Entity chose to take on the form of the version of Freddy Krueger in the original A Nightmare on Elm Street film series. It is explicitly stated that it isn't actually Freddy Krueger and took on other forms before ever taking on the form of Freddy Krueger. After being set free with the death of Freddy Krueger in Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare, he took on a different Freddy Krueger form that was actually considerably different than the Freddy of the original film series and went on a killing spree by killing the people involved with making the first six Elm Street films, while also stalking and terrorising Heather Langenkamp Porter (a semi-fictionalized version of Heather Langenkamp), invading and influencing Wes Craven himself into writing a script for a new ANOES film and haunting Heather's son Dylan. Background There was once an ancient malevolent force that existed throughout human history and in various forms in different eras. It was always locked in the story which captured the incarnation of evil of that era. In the late twentieth century, it took on the form of Freddy Krueger from the original A Nightmare on Elm Street film series. When Freddy was killed in Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare, the evil entity no longer wanted to be locked away in a story and sought to break through to the real world. New Nightmare Upon its release, the Entity plagued the dreams of the A Nightmare on Elm Street cast, including Heather Langenkamp, Robert Englund, and even the film's creator, Wes Craven. It also haunted the dreams of Dylan Porter, the son of Chase and Heather. The Entity also somehow affected the waking world when it kept on making calls to Heather and sung: "One, Two, Freddy's Coming For You". The Entity's first victims were Charles Wilson and Terrance Feinstein, two special effects technicians who worked on the Nightmare films. The Entity then killed Chase, and later on Julie, Dylan's babysitter. The Entity then chased Dylan and Heather throughout Los Angeles, even on a freeway, where Heather got hit by a car when she tried to save Dylan, but she got back on her feet and chased after him. The Entity's influence on the real world became so great that the street where Heather lived resembled Springwood, Ohio and her house was transformed into the Elm Street House. Film actor John Saxon arrived and he too was fooled by the Entity when he called Heather Nancy, as he thought he was Donald Thompson, Nancy's father in the films. Once Heather called John Daddy, that allowed the Entity to step into the real world, where it dragged Dylan into the Dream World and held him as bait for even bigger game, Heather. Once Heather found Dylan, the Entity battled her and Dylan. But Dylan and Heather outsmarted the Entity and set it on fire. The Entity then reverted to its original form before it died in the fire. Heather and Dylan then found themselves in the real world once again, safe from the Entity, as the "story" was completed. Quotes *"Nancy!" *"Miss me?" *"Hey Dylan, ever played skin the cat?" *"I touched him." *"Pick a pet for the rugrat, bitch!" *''One, Two, Freddy's coming for YOU!'' *''Meat your Maker!'' *''Come here, Dylan, I've got some gingerbread for ya!'' *''Mommy! Mommy! Where's Your Mommy, Piglet! huh? HUH?!'' *''Gonna eat you up.'' Gallery New Nightmare Freddy.jpg Freddy-7-1994-freddy-sort-de-la-nuit-10-g.jpg Freddy-sort-de-la-nu-ii-94-03-g.jpg Miss_Me.jpg|'Miss Me?' "Freddy" appearing in Heather's Closet. Freddy-krueger-new-nightmare.gif Freddy-sort-de-la-nu-ii-94-07-g.jpg I'm_gonna_eat_you_up.jpg|"Freddy" about to eat Dylan. The Entity's True Form.png|The Entity's True Form before its death by fire. Trivia * The second version of Freddy that the Entity took the form of had an organic glove that had knives as a part of his hand, a radical change from the traditional Freddy's Glove. * Freddy was credited in the end credits as "Himself". * The make-up on this version of Freddy was more demonic and looked less like a burned man, to further emphasise the Entity's demonic nature. * Freddy's appearance and personality were based on how he was originally depicted in the first two Nightmare films, as opposed to the later sequels giving Freddy his now trademark black humor. * Unlike the "real" Freddy Krueger, this version could actually be harmed and killed in the Dream World. * The Entity's sweater was green with red stripes, which were inverted from the original Freddy's red sweater with green stripes. * Unlike the original Freddy, the Entity interacted with the real world and killed people who were awake as long as someone else dreamed about him. * While the "real" Freddy technically became demonic thanks to his resurrection as a Dream Demon, this is the first version of Krueger to actually be a true demonic creature, only taking on the form of Freddy instead of being Freddy himself. Navigation The Novelization See Also * * Category:Alternate versions of Freddy Krueger Category:New Nightmare characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Meta characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonist